


There's No Avoiding the Haze

by OnyxSinz (OnyxianDrake)



Series: Dark Love [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Collars, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), First Time, Gangbang, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, XTale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxianDrake/pseuds/OnyxSinz
Summary: Cross is the newest member of Nightmare's gang, which means it's his turn to have his loyalty tested.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Dark Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	There's No Avoiding the Haze

**Author's Note:**

> From Day 16 of my Kintober 2020 piece.
> 
> "First-time" tag is for Cross using his pussy, as it is mentioned he's had sex before.

“That isn’t coming off until I say so.”

Cross shot Killer a look out of the corner of his socket. The other skeleton had his grin plastered on as always, but it was more tense. Cross already didn’t like the tension in the throne room, the fact Killer seemed uneased just made it worse.

“Thought I only had to go through this once, boss?” Killer asked after clearing his throat, weight shifting on his feet.

The chain between them, attached to fucking  _ collars _ that only Nightmare could take off, clinked softly at the movement. They barely had but two feet to move with each other, which already was a mile too close to Killer for Cross’ liking. It didn’t help that he felt he was missing something that Killer and Nightmare knew about, only leaving him out of the loop.

“It isn’t about you today,” Nightmare hummed, eyeing the throne room door as it opened to let Horror and Dust slip inside. “It’s to make sure Cross doesn’t try to go anywhere.”

Cross froze up at that, glancing from Killer to where Dust and Horror had walked up beside him. He narrowed his sockets at the fact it felt like Horror was eyeing him up and down.

“Cross.”

His gaze snapped to Nightmare, not enjoying the look he was being given from his boss either.

“Strip.”

Cross startled at that, sockets wide as the chain leash went taut between him and Killer, “Why?”

Nightmare’s gaze turned bemused, and he knew it was from the tight concern and near fear in his soul, something Nightmare was probably enjoying at the moment.

“Because I said so. How else am I to expect you to obey every command I give if you won’t listen to me now?”

Cross clenched his jaw, feeling the leering gazes of the others on him, while Nightmare kept his focus straight at Cross’ face.

“Well?”

Heat flushed in his cheeks as he broke eye contact first, uneasy and trapped to either do it as Nightmare wished, or likely face his clothes getting ripped off. He wasn’t clueless, it was obvious now Killer had been through the same thing with Nightmare. Whatever it was, he had a bad feeling it wasn’t something he was going to enjoy or want a repeat of if Killer’s reaction had been anything to go off of.

Cross’ blush only grew worse when he was left in his shirt, the collar and chain in the way of him being able to take it off. He flinched when the chain clinked as Killer moved, inhaling sharply when he sliced straight through the back of his shirt. Having Killer so close behind him was not ideal, but he stayed still, exposed and thoroughly disliking whatever Nightmare was planning already.

“Summon your ecto.”

Cross took a step away at that, cold washing over his soul in shock, only to freeze when Killer kept him from backing up further. Nightmare seemed much more amused, a smirk on his face as Dust cackled quietly behind a hand as he watched.

“...Why?”

“Stop questioning my commands,” Nightmare replied shortly. “Now summon your ecto before I allow Killer to make you.”

Cross felt heat flush in his joints. Whether Nightmare knew of his and Killer’s  _ activities _ outside of the castle was a fifty-fifty chance, but he wasn’t about to ask and bring forward more suspicion. He swallowed dryly, knowing he had no choice but to listen.

“...Which one?”

Nightmare sighed as if exasperated or annoyed with him, skull resting on his hand, “Well regardless of which you choose, you’re certainly not going to be the one fucking anybody.”

Cross felt like his skull was on fire, a shudder running through him at Killer’s erection already pressed up against his sacrum. He forced his body to fill out from his ribs to his knees, pressing his thighs together for even a smidge of control over what they could see of him.

“Hehe, hey Killer, how often does he let ya fuck his cunt if that’s his first choice?” Horror snickered from where he was leaning against a pillar.

Killer didn’t reply, but Cross could feel his own embarrassment that Horror knew they were fucking. There was no doubt Nightmare and Dust also knew it was true, which brought a million questions to mind.

He couldn’t help but blurt out the most prominent one, “Is that what this is about?”

Cross hated the fact his voice cracked from how strained it was, clearing his throat when Nightmare raised a brow at him.

“Is this punishment for being new and sleeping with your...second in command?”

He flinched when even Killer chuckled from behind him, weight pressing up against Cross’ back much more firmly. Cross hated the fact he felt so out of the loop, while Horror and Dust snickered from their own spots Nightmare seemed much less amused. His first thought was how fast he’d spoken out of turn, but before he could try to apologize, say he wouldn’t do it again, Nightmare was talking.

“No. But you do need to learn that exclusivity does not exist here,” he hummed, Cross tensing when two tentacles slithered forward and coiled up his legs. “You all belong to me. Whatever relations you hold with the others is your concern, but I am making this clear now; you are still  _ mine _ . To command or do with as I please.”

Cross couldn’t help the squeak that slipped out when the tentacles forced his knees to buckle. He choked with the sudden pressure of the collar as Killer was pulled along, nearly falling on top of him.

“Since you two seem so keen to waste time after missions with sex, Killer can get you ready for the others.”

Cross hissed when his legs were forced apart by Nightmare, hiding his face in his arms at the fact they were being watched. He couldn’t help the moan that was startled out of him when Killer grinded against him, his dick catching on Cross’ entrance. Cross hadn’t even felt him move to take off his shorts, which meant Nightmare was more involved than he could see.

“Ah!”

He bit down on his tongue to smother the sound of surprise when Killer simply thrust in, tears pricking at his sockets from the lack of prep. Cross rocked back into Killer weakly, trying to hide the fact the friction and stretch burned like a bitch. He wasn’t ready to start yet, something Killer seemed to catch onto, considering he stayed still. One of Nightmare’s tentacles slithered up to where they were conjoined, teasing Cross’ clit and seeming to jumpstart Killer’s movement.

Cross couldn’t keep quiet with Killer filling him up, every nerve in his walls lighting up with pain and pleasure as he tried to adjust to the new sensations in addition to Nightmare rubbing his clit. The familiar rumble of Killer’s moan had him clenching down as he pulled out, Cross hissing a curse under his breath as a few tears slipped with a gasp when he thrust back in.

“You act like you’ve never fucked him before, Killer!” Dust snickered, sounding closer than Cross thought he was last he saw the lunatic of the team.

Something on Killer’s face must have hinted to the fact that no, even with their frequent sex, Cross hadn’t been fucked like this before. His shame only grew when Nightmare chuckled.

“It seems they haven’t…” Nightmare hummed, almost sounding amused. “In fact...it almost seems like Killer is well aware Cross is a virgin~”

Cross wished he had the ability to melt into the floor, feeling far too exposed even ignoring the fact Killer was still rocking into him, and he couldn’t control the soft whimpers of pleasure.

“He’s gonna get spoiled if ya keep going slow as a snail,” Horror commented. “He’s still gotta deal with us three.”

Cross shuddered at the reminder, unable to help the cry that was forced out of him when Killer suddenly thrust in. He didn’t fight the tentacle that forced him to lift his head again, looking at Nightmare with blurred vision, mentally begging to be allowed to cover his face again.

“Let Killer do as he pleases with his time.” Nightmare smirked, wiping away one of Cross’ tears with a finger. “You’ll both get a turn with him when he’s done...Cross has to learn his place, after all.”

Cross locked up when Nightmare’s tentacle seemed to suck on his clit, calling out wordlessly as he squeezed his sockets shut through the orgasm. He barely caught Killer cursing behind him before his belly was filled with warmth, making him moan softly as more tears dripped off his chin.

“Now, Killer...make sure Cross doesn’t try to fight off the other two.”

Cross almost mourned the absence of Nightmare’s tentacles when they retracted and Killer pulled out, weakly glaring as Dust walked over. He kept quiet, however, knowing what Nightmare expected of him. He knew Nightmare liked him being humiliated like this, and it was just once. If this proved his loyalty, he could suffer through them for today.

He just didn’t look forward to the mental toll it’d take later, when Cross had more time to think about what exactly had been gained at the cost of his body.


End file.
